


someday, perhaps..

by wannabeoppa



Series: D4DJ Drabbles [4]
Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Tsubaki!, NagiHiiro is implied pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: Their meeting shouldn't have turned out this way
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi
Series: D4DJ Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072145
Kudos: 11





	someday, perhaps..

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubaki, happy birthday my queen! 
> 
> I hope RONDO spoils the hell out of you. I think you need that now and again! 
> 
> Have yall heard prayer Aoi version? My good fucking god?!
> 
> Anyway, perhaps I may interest you to a little poly RONDO? ;) There's something special at the end notes for you if you are interested uwu. 
> 
> It's ssooooo self indulgent. I may write further about the poly when I get to it but hoooooo.
> 
> @neddisoppa is where I will scream whether I pulled Tsubaki or not. Thank you

Nagisa was at the end of her wits, not hiding the big yawn when she sprawled on Hiiro's lap who was a lot better hiding her exhaustion as she buried her fingers into Nagisa's hair. 

Aoi chuckled since she caught Tsubaki glaring at Nagisa's musing, though she couldn’t say much. She was making herself cosy under the kotatsu, arms as makeshift pillows for her to rest on the table.

It was late. Their meeting shouldn't have turned out this way. Hiiro preempted it was going to happen when the rhyming game wasn't resolved during their walk back to her apartment. They just didn't take into account that Nagisa's stubbornness and Tsubaki's competitive nature can go on literally all night. 

Aoi and Hiiro were partly to be blamed for not meditating. Both couldn’t come up with a quicker plan to stop it before it got to this point but really, who would be an idiot to stop free entertainment? Watching Tsubaki unleash herself when she was usually reserved was a feat to watch. Aoi enjoyed seeing the girl come out of her shell once in a while. Since the two of them chose the kotatsu to settle in, they were immediately the team for the sudden competitive game. Of course Hiiro wasn’t the one to refuse the invitation to see her friends enjoy themselves, leaving their stress and worries behind so she teamed up with Nagisa.

Team Kotatsu and Team Sofa it was. 

Although the game was really just for Nagisa and Tsubaki, the other two outliers helped out. Aoi has engraved in her mind the way Tsubaki pondered when she found herself stuck for an answer. She chews on the inside of her lip and her bottom lip juts out almost into a pout. It was hard for Aoi not to slowly feel warm inside. Tsubaki in her honest state was what made her even more beautiful. Time felt slow for her whenever she watched Tsubaki in her new element with RONDO, giving Aoi time to relish the rare treasure that she was Tsubaki. 

Tsubaki turned to her for help from time to time, turning her head at her direction with the pleading eyes of those of a puppy and there was nothing for Aoi to do but assist after a fond laugh. A blissful Tsubaki was radiant. She couldn’t get enough. 

_ Perhaps…. _

As much as it was entertaining, Aoi left feeling bad. They might have to spend the night at Hiiro's. 

She looked back at Tsubaki and it melted Aoi's heart to a puddle. She succumbed to sleep not long after she had her head laid on the nest of her arms, breathing just as graceful when she was awake. It was enticing that Aoi found herself breathing along with her. She has a certain type of pull to Aoi that the latter couldn’t help but follow her with all the trust in the world. Aoi suddenly felt the silky strands of Tsubaki’s dark hair between her fingertips as she slowly and carefully tucked them behind Tsubaki’s ear. Aoi felt her lips curl up into a smile, Tsubaki looked peaceful and Aoi felt the same. 

Hiiro giggled from where she was on the couch and offered Aoi the quilt she had in her hand. Aoi blinked. Hiiro's voice was a cold shower back to reality,making her realise that she wasn’t alone. Hiiro has always joked about how she sees Tsubaki in a different kind of light - beaming, bright, and dazzling - and the only person Aoi would see in a crowded room. While the Hiiro's living room was not close to being crowded, the point was proven. 

Aoi could only laugh at herself to hide her embarrassment as she draped the warm quilt on Tsubaki’s back reflexively, keeping her warm for the time being. 

Hiiro shook her head good naturedly as Aoi got up to crouch where Nagisa's sleeping body comfortably laid. "You know," Hiiro started just as when Aoi carefully picked up Nagisa's body off the couch. The girl continued to sleep soundly, even nuzzled against Aoi's chest for warmth, "it's not a crime to tell her."

_ Someday... _

A low chuckle rumbled from Aoi and immediately turned away from Hiiro with the intention of walking from the conversation before her face erupts in a bashful colour of red, "I don't know what you're talking about. Your bed?" Aoi jerked her arm as if pointing to Nagisa.

Hiiro smiled, leaning her head on her open palm. "Whatever you say, Aoi-kun. And yes please." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiro shook her head good naturedly as Aoi got up to crouch where Nagisa's sleeping body comfortably laid. She didn't forget to stop and give Hiiro a chaste yet tender kiss. "You know," Hiiro whispered just as when Aoi slowly pulled away to carefully lift Nagisa in her arms and off the couch. The girl continued to sleep soundly, even nuzzled against Aoi's chest for warmth, "it's not a crime to tell her." 
> 
> A low chuckle rumbled from Aoi and immediately turned away from Hiiro with the intention of walking from the conversation before her face erupts in a bashful colour of red, "I don't know what you're talking about. Your bed?" Aoi pulled Nagisa closer to her chest and planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. 
> 
> Hiiro smiled, leaning her head on her open palm. "Whatever you say, Aoi-kun. And yes please."


End file.
